cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kolmakova
Nation Info Kolmakova, also known as the People's Communist State of Kolmakova, is a very small, undeveloped satellite state in the East of Russia, Although ethnically twined as Croat's, the language spoke is Kolmak, made from broken up Cyrillic. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Kolmakova work diligently to produce Aluminum and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Kolmakova has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kolmakova does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Kolmakova detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Kolmakova will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Kolamkova's motto 'To All Things Glorious' comes from the very same quote from the founder of this nation, Rudak Kolov who led the country to its freedom from Russian rule, and after the Cold War he was made leader of Kolmakova. In 1996 however, Rudak Kolov suffered a heart attack shortly after his retirement, and died on the 15th September 1996. In the Capitol there is a marble statue of Rudak holding the paper he had signed to ratify Kolmakova, and under him rest's his motto 'To All Things Glorious'. Economy The Kolmaki, Kolmakova's own currency, is currently worth 3 GBP (£) and 1 USD ($), free from high taxes, the Kolmakic work force tends to earn more money for Kolmakova. Silver and Aluminum are the main exports for this state, and are the biggest revenue bringers for likely trade deals. Military There are 4 branches that make up the Kolmakovic Army, each focusing on a specific force. Kolmak Ground Forces In this branch, the Kolmak Ground Forces make up for the soldiers, military police force, armored battalions, long range support divisions and the Kolmak Home Guard. There are an estimate 47,000 volunteers who have signed up to this branch in the year 2009. The Kolmak Home Guard also hosts a required physical examination of all of the Regular Solders who sign up to the Kolmak Army. These tests include a 4 week examination at Grozdiak, the armies very own urban training zone. Grozdiak itself is a large ghost town which was purchased by the Army to test its soldiers in an urban enviroment. Another requirement to become part of this branch is to attend the Kstovograd Military University for a minimum of 6 years and to complete all the required element exams. Kolmak Air Wing The air wing for Kolmakova, is made up from the The Airborne Warning And Control Systems (AWACS) Branch, Naval Air Wing, The Airborne Paratroopers which serve as the Air Wing's very own ground element, Seventeen Fighter Squadrons and 4 Bomber Squadrons, based across Kolmakova. In 2004, Prasstak, which manufactures Kolmakova's aircraft, announced plans for their next project. The plans were to create an Aerial Fortress, capable of aerial domiance and serving as a super-heavy-bomber. Codenamed "FF-0004" this plan has yet to be put under way, due to the fact that the plans estimated at a cost of §700 Billion Kolmaki's (£400 Billion Pounds) and would require a very large workforce. The plan so far has been put on hold. Kolmak Naval Fleet Originally starting as a small, privateered and conscripted navy, the now vast Kolmak Navy is a very well toned branch in the Armed forces, the Naval force is made up from the Kolmak Seaborne Rangers, which serve as the Naval Ground force, Underwater attack and defense Directive, The Auxillary Fleet, Offshore support divisions, the WIG division and the Flagship defense Fleet. Each Kolmak ship, is always titled with KLS, which stands for KOLMAK LOYALIST SHIP, or if the ship is auxillary, KLAS is used which stands for KOLMAK LOYALIST AUXILLARY SHIP. KLS 'Rudak' a Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier, is the Current Flagship of the Kolmak Naval Fleet, named after the countries founder, Rudak Kolov. Currently in dock at the countries Capitol, she houses more than 500 Aircraft, 200 Helicopters and is manned by a 40,000 crew of sailors. In January 2000, the Underwater Attack and Defense Directive, accepted lower class submarines and the Arctic Surveyor Fleet into is echelons, seeing as the Arctic Sureyors did not really belong into a proper branch. Kolmak Universal Intellinge Agency Although rarely used as an offensive force, this branch supports the Armies Intellingence and Reconaissence Operations, The KSR Division, Stealth Projects and Combat Intellect. The KSR (Kolmak Special Rangers) are Kolmakov's elite special forces unit designed for Mountainous and Cold Weather operations. Banded together in 1977, the KSR have currently engaged in two operations which required their services: Roadway 455 Hostage Crisis of 2001 For 3 days, 7 Russian and 1 Chechnyan Insurgents hijacked a coach full of passengers on Roadway 455, a very busy stretch of highway spanning from North and South Kolmakov, the incident took place 70 miles outside of Kstovograd. The Insurgents demanded the release of several Political Prisoners from Haarjuk Institution, in Eastern Kolmakov. However these prisoners were the orchestrators of several war crimes in parts of Kolmakov and Serbia. The KSR were called to action 1 hour after the incident, and after 2 days of bitter negotiation and hope, the KSR were given the okay to storm the coach. All 37 hostages had been freed, one needing medical attention. Only 3 Insurgents were killed, 2 surrendered to the KSR and the remaining 3 were incapacitated and arrested. Operation Desert Storm During the Gulf War in 1991, the KSR were sent to Northern Iraq to disrupt enemy communications in a joint operation with the British SAS and the US Delta Force. H. Norman Schwarzkopf, commander of the Allied Effort in the Persian Gulf commended the KSR for their brilliant tactical deployment in several engagements, one of which saved a US Pilot's life. Category:Nations